The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically known as Coreopsis rosea and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Sweet Dreamsxe2x80x99.
The new Coreopsis was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Loomis, Calif. on Jul. 5, 1996, as a naturally-occurring mutation of Coreopsis rosea cultivar American Dreams, not patented. The new Coreopsis was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its unique ray floret coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Coreopsis by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Loomis, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Coreopsis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Sweet Dreams has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperarture, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Sweet Dreamsxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Sweet Dreamsxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large daisy-type inflorescences that are about 3.8 cm in diameter.
2. Unique purple and white bi-colored ray florets.
3. Very freely flowering with numerous inflorescences per plant.
4. Upright and outwardly spreading growth habit.
5. Very freely branching.
6. Dark green foliage.
Plants of the new Coreopsis differ from plants of the parent cultivar American Dreams primarily in ray floret color as plants of the cultivar American Dreams have solid pink-colored ray florets. In addition, plants of the new Coreopsis are taller and have larger inflorescences than plants of the cultivar American Dreams.